pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (Storybook)
About This baby Ninja Dragonet, named Clover, is the adopted daughter of Dragonet. Dragonet adopted her as her baby after she had gotten separated from her mother and the others were unable to locate her. She is permanently stuck in her Plant Dragonet form, but it isn't known why. History Clover originally lived with her birth mother on Akala Island with their Trainer. The two of them were very close. However, one day, she was separated from her mother in a flash flood and drifted away to Melemele Island, and became lost. She never saw her mom again. Her birth mom is currently in grief counseling over the loss of her baby. She made her first appearance in Adopting Clover, when Elizabeth and Dragonet came across her, starving and skinny, in the bushes. They realized she was lost when she explained that she never saw her mother again after a flood. At the end of the episode, Dragonet offered to formally take her in as her baby, which she accepted. In Clover Is Upset, she had a crying fit thinking about her birth mom and Dragonet had to calm her down. In Missing Clover, she was knocked into a coma for a while. Her mom was then extremely upset and had to be calmed down by Elizabeth until she came back. In Nursing Strike, she was refusing to nurse for no apparent reason. After talking with a lactation consultant, Dragonet discovered that Clover's favorite teat was blocked and she wasn't getting any milk. Faith managed to unclog it and Clover started nursing again like normal. Appearance Normal Clover looks the same as a typical Protean Ninja Dragonet's Plant Dragonet form, but smaller: lime green skin with leaflike fins, a white face, and three flowers resembling daisies growing on her head. It is unknown what she looked like before she became stuck as Plant Dragonet. The flowers on her head exude a relaxing floral aroma, but their pollen can cause some people to have allergic reactions. Her green skin and leafy fins as Plant Dragonet allow her to perform photosynthesis and produce food. However, this is not enough and she can't live without her mom's milk. When she isn't nursing or playing, her mom often puts her to sleep under a photosynthesis lamp. Hybrid She has a pink tongue, with green arms and ears and a darker green stripe down her head that goes under her flowers, though she is hardly ever seen like this. Personality and characteristics Like all Ninja Dragonets, Clover is very friendly and happy. The emotional turmoil of being lost from her mother, however, has a huge effect on her. Even with Dragonet as her new mom who loves her, she still sometimes breaks down in tears and nothing can calm her down. But she still loves Dragonet and refers to her as her mommy. She is afraid without her mom because she had been starving for several days before she was rescued. If she had not been found, she would not have survived. Clover doesn't like to be in her Hybrid state since she says her tongue feels heavy and very uncomfortable. She will only transform into Hybrid form if she has no other choice, or to use Mucus Shuriken (which can only be used by Ninja Dragonets while in their Hybrid form). Her and Elizabeth's Tsareena are best friends. Clover refers to her as "Tsareey." Relationships Dragonet Clover loves Dragonet as her new mom and is grateful she has somebody to take care of her. She helps her calm down when she has crying fits thinking about her birth mom, who she was accidentally separated from and never saw again. She also loves the sensation of being rocked by her mom. Dragonet treats her just like her biological offspring, such as being referred to as "Mommy" and nursing from her adoptive mom like her sisters do. Clover is well aware that she is adopted, but she sees her mom as her mom(my) and nothing less. Trivia * She is permanently 13 days old. * It is unknown why she is stuck as Plant Dragonet. It has been suggested she may have been experimented on, but this is unlikely due to her young age and her not having the short temper and PTSD typical of Pokémon who have been experimented on. * Clover dislikes being in her Hybrid state and thus is rarely seen in it, a trait shared with Dragonet. * She can't control shadows, but makes up for not being able to use shadow hands by using Vine Whip instead. Even though she can't change out of being Plant Dragonet, she loves being a Grass type with flowers and leafy fins. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Ninja Dragonets Category:Female Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Young Category:Female Characters Category:Adopted Pokemon Category:Female-only Pokémon Category:Fish